Un nuevo comienzo
by SrtaMalfoyL
Summary: La vida de Renesmee después de Amanecer, ya tiene 8 años, pero su cuerpo aparenta al de una adolescente, ella se da cuenta de que lo que siente por Jake, su mejor amigo, es mas que amistad...
1. Prefacio

_Capitulo 1: Prefacio_

La vida me había dado muchas cosas, una de ellas era la gran familia que tenia, también me había dado el mejor amigo que una persona podía pedir, Jacob, el era lo mas grandioso que tenia en la vida, desde pequeña había estado siempre conmigo, me apoyaba en todo, primero como un hermano, luego se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero últimamente no se que pensar con respecto a el, cada vez que se me acerca tiemblo, actualmente tengo 8 años, pero ya parezco toda una adolescente, y la verdad, es que ya no veo a Jacob como un amigo, sino como algo mas, y eso me preocupa bastante, ya que el nunca a insinuado nada conmigo, que pasa si el no siente lo mismo que yo, realmente ese es un tema que me preocupa.


	2. Denali

Hola ^^

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic, espero realmente que les guste, y comenten please!

A leer!

.

_Capitulo 2: Denali_

Pov Renesmee

Llevaba exactamente 2 semanas en Denali, mi padre me había dicho que me haría bien estar con otros de mi especie, y en Denali se encontraba Nahuel, todos los días hacíamos algo diferente, pero siempre me hacia falta algo mas, y sabia exactamente que era ese algo mas, era Jacob, que no lo veía desde que deje Forks, ya que mi padre insistió en que lo mejor era estar alejados, ya que al clan Denali no le gustaría mucho la idea de tener un licántropo cerca.

- Reneesme, ¿Estas despierta? – pregunto Nahuel.

- Si Nahuel, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es solo que te quería preguntar, si saldrías conmigo mañana.

- Emm creo que no Nahuel, llamare a mi madre, y mañana volveré a Forks.

- Ams, esta bien, que tengas un buen viaje, yo me iré ahora, quiero visitar otros clanes, pensaba quedarme otros días, pero si tu te vas, no tengo nada mas que hacer acá.

- Oh, esta bien Nahuel, que te valla bien igual.

- Gracias Renesmee, adiós.

- Adiós Nahuel.

Luego de que Nahuel se fuera de mi pieza, busque mi Móvil y llame a mi madre, ella era la única que me entendería, ya que era la única que sabía lo que sentía por Jacob.

Al primer toque mi madre contesto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Nessie?

- No es nada mamá, no te preocupes.

- Entonces Nessie, que pasa, me estas asustando.

- Tranquila mamá, es solo que, quiero volver a Forks.

- Por que hija, ocurrió algo con Nahuel.

- No mamá, Nahuel a sido muy amable conmigo.

- Entonces hija

- Extraño Forks mamá.

- Forks

- Bueno, en realidad extraño a Jacob, y mucho.

- Oh, esta bien hija, hablare con tu padre para que te compre los pasajes, mañana vuelves a Forks en el primer vuelo, así que será mejor que ahora descanses.

- Esta bien mamá, te amo.

- yo igual hija.

Después de cortar la llamada, me quede feliz y en una gran cantidad de pensamientos hacia Jake, me sumí en un profundo sueño.

.

La verdad es que encuentro que son demasiado cortos los capítulos, pero a medida que me vallan dando opiniones, los iré alargando!

Bueno, solo eso, y por favor dejen Review`s!

Dejen Review

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Nuevos Sentimientos

_**Hola ^^**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y como dije anteriormente, trate de alargarlo un poco, a mi parecer este sigue siendo corto, pero esta un poco más larguito que el anterior jeje**_

_**Espero les guste y comenten please…**_

_**Ahora a lo importante:**_

_**¡A Leer!**_

.

_Capitulo 3: Nuevos Sentimientos_

Pov Renesmee

_Señores pasajeros, les informo que estamos próximos a aterrizar en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, siendo exactamente las 8:30 de la mañana, les agradezco que vuelen con nosotros, y que tengan un lindo día_ – me desperté con el anuncio de aterrizaje, que bien, en unos minutos estaría en Forks y podría ver a Jacob.

Cuando el avión aterrizo me lleve una sorpresa enorme.

- JAKEEEEEEEEEEEE – grite emocionada, y corriendo a sus brazos.

- Hola preciosa, me extrañaste – me dijo cargándome.

- Estas de broma, obvio que te extrañe y muchísimo, me hiciste falta todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y a nosotros que? – dijo mi tío Emmett.

- Oh tío Emmett obvio que los extrañe a todos.

- Jaja Emmett como siempre celoso, no como yo, que estoy seguro de que soy el hombre más importante en la vida de mi pequeña – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos para recibirme en un gran abrazo.

- Papiiiiiiiiiiii – grite saltando hacia el.

- Bien, al parecer tengo razón, y mi princesa me extraño.

- Si papi, y mucho, tienes razón, eres el hombre más importante en mi vida – junto a Jake dije para mi - Pero, ¿Dónde esta mamá?

- Aquí estoy cariño.

- Mami, te extrañe – dije saltando hacía ella.

- Yo igual hija, mucho.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a casa.

- Si abuelito Carliste – dije sonriéndole.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Jacob me llamo.

- ¿Que pasa Jake?

- Nada Nessie, es solo que te extrañe mucho, promete que nunca más te iras tanto tiempo.

- Yo también Jacob, te extrañe muchísimo, y te prometo que jamás volveré a irme sin ti, te juro que me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando te vi en el aeropuerto, no esperaba que me fueras a buscar.

- Claro que si, todo este tiempo e estado preguntando cuando volvías.

- Jake yo… -comencé, era el momento justo para confesarle mis sentimientos.

- Nessie no digas nada, yo quiero decirte algo – me corto.

- Si Jake dime.

- Lo que pasa es que… - y comenzó a acercarse a mi, me quería besar, Jake me quería besar, no sabia que hacer, pero de un momento a otro se alejo bruscamente y apareció mi padre.

- Jacob, acompáñame por favor.

- Si Edward, ahora voy, Nessie después hablamos.

Y se fue, Jacob se fue dejándome sola y con mucha incertidumbre, no entendía por que había pasado eso, necesitaba hablar con mi madre.

Fui a buscarla, estaba sola en la habitación.

- Mamá, puedo hablar contigo un momento.

- Claro hija, ven siéntate, ¿Qué sucede?

- Mamá, casi me doy un beso con Jake.

- ¿Casi?

- Si mamá, justo en el momento en el que se acercaba a mi, llego mi padre y se llevo a Jake.

- ¿Y Jacob te dijo algo?.

- No, solo se comenzó a acercar a mí.

- Hija, ahora dime la verdad, ¿tú que sientes por Jake?

- ¿A que te refieres mamá?

- Me refiero, a si lo vez como un hermano, un amigo, o algo más que solo un amigo, eso es lo que quiero saber Nessie, y yo se que no puedo leer tu mente como tu padre, y por eso quiero que me digas la verdad.

- Mamá… la verdad, siento muchas cosas por Jake, tengo muchos nuevos sentimientos hacia él, en un principio solo lo veía como mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, pero a medida que fui creciendo, no se que siento con respecto a él, lo comencé a mirar con otros ojos, y cada vez que lo tengo cerca, solo me entran unas ganas inauditas de besarlo.

- Hay hija, creo que lo mejor será que hablas con la verdad con Jake, y le cuentes todo esto que te esta pasando, como sabes si a él no le pasa lo mismo, talvez por eso intento besarte, para demostrarte que siente algo por ti, algo mas que solo amistad.

- Ok mamá, lo hare, y gracias por escucharme.

- Siempre lo hare hija.

- Te amo

- Yo igual hija, ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa, supongo que mañana será un gran día para ti.

- Si mamá, que descanses.

- Igual tu cariño, buenas noches.

.

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Creen que Nessie hablara con Jake para decirle lo que siente, y que será lo que Edward le dirá…**_

_**Bueno, solo les pido que comenten, y con eso seré completamente feliz…**_

_**Besitos^^**_

_**Baaa =)***_

_**REVIEW**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
